


Splooshy Bleeeeeew

by CatsShadow



Series: Girls Interrupted [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Besos need saving too, Crack Fic, F/F, Juliantina, SAVE THE WHALES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsShadow/pseuds/CatsShadow
Summary: Not again...----------------------------I highly recommend reading Xychedelics piece for context.To the Ends of the Earthhttps://archiveofourown.org/works/17577593-----------------------Inspired by more unmoderated banter.





	Splooshy Bleeeeeew

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xychedelics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xychedelics/gifts).



> Xychedelics: Who says I won't transmigrate as an adorable sea lion in Antarctica stealing Val's attention just before she kisses Juls? I will interrupt this kiss as much as I want to!
> 
> CS: If the drama llama is going to transmigrate I dare you to go bigger... YOU BOUNCE THAT SOUL RIGHT OVER TO THE LENNY OF ALL HUMP BACK WHALES...

An enormous humpback whale majestically breeches right next to their whale saving scientific water craft spell binding them with his beauty and landing so close to the ship that while Juls jumps back Val is soaked with the cascading freezing water!

Juls grabs Val who is stunned and breathless with how shockingly bonechilling the water was. She pulls her arm over her shoulder and half carries her off the deck to the med bay. Val's lips are blue and she's already shivering violently when juls starts tearing her wet clothing off and shoving her under the covers. Val's eyes go wide when Juls, her Juls, strips down and slides in bed with her!

Juls gasps at the frozen touch of her beloved Val, and she nervously babbled that it would be ok as looked at Valentina's blue lips and wrapped herself more tightly around the shaking girl.

Valentina can barely control her movements but Juliana feels her move into her warmth.

Juliana's heart flutters as Val's shivering subsides and is surprised and can't help but laugh when she hears Val whisper, "I love Antarctica."

Juls looks up into Antarctic ice blue eyes and is flooded with relief (and feelings!) as she starts to lean down...

BLEEEEEEEW BLEEEEEW BLEEEEEEEEEW ... ILLEGAL WHALING VESSEL AHEAD..... ALL HANDS ON DECK.

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stop, won't stop... got beeped... had to restart...


End file.
